Like the movies
by ammstar11
Summary: Nico and Will have been friends forever, always together and always there for each other. But what happens to Nico and Wills relationship when secret feelings and blind dates keep getting in the way? Things start to change.
1. Chapter 1 I'm here for you

**So I really wanted do a human AU where Nico and Will grew up together and are really close and there are so many feelings going on there. Get ready for the emotions to flow!**

 **I own nothing recognized!**

 **Like the movies**

 **Ch. 1 I'm here for you**

Nico and Will have been best friends for years, they grew up together and are almost inseparable; you will hardly find one without the other.

They were always there for each other no matter what came their way. Will was there for Nico when Nico's mom and sister died while on a mother daughter get away, he was there for Nico when his dad remarried, and he was there for Nico whenever the pain of his life got too much for him.

Nico was there for Will when his older brother was killed in a car crash. He was there for him when his dad walked out on the family, and he was trying his best to be as supportive as possible when Will's mom got it in her head that Will needed to think ahead and find a good girl to settle down with.

…

It was senior year of high school and Will being the oldest of his siblings at home had to take on a lot of the responsibility of taking care of them. His mom was a good woman of course, she just liked to be in control and Nico couldn't blame her, after everything that's happened over the past few years anyone would want to hold onto whatever control they had left wouldn't they? He just wished it didn't tear apart his heart like it did to watch Will have to go on all these blind dates to find the right girl.

Whenever Will needed to escape his hectic life he always came to Nico and stayed at his house for as long as he could until he was needed at home again, but even then Nico would be sure to tag along and pitch in with whatever he could.

He had gone as far as to get the same part time job as Will just so that he could make sure that he didn't go overboard trying to provide for his family. It's not like Nico actually needed a part time job, his family was very well off, but when Will had asked why then would Nico want to work when he didn't have to, he just told him that he wanted to make his own way in the world.

To not make Will suspicious about wanting to help him care for his family Nico spent as much time as he could at the Solace house hold offering to pick up anything from the store on his way over, helping with dinner cost or preparation claiming that he loved to cook and having a larger group to feed would test his cooking skills more than if he just cooked for himself or his parents at home.

Will's siblings were happy with the arrangements and always looked forward to it.

Every Friday they would have a movie night and Nico would order pizza while they watched whatever movie the kids picked which led to a lot of **_Disney_** screen time, but it had become a tradition of sorts so no one complained.

The kids especially liked when Nico and Will being the huge dorks that they were would sing along with every song, no one ever thought anything of it when Nico always took on the female parts of songs; it's just how things were. Plus they loved it when he sang like the princesses.

It was one such night after polishing off an extra-large pepperoni pizza between the group when they were lounging in living room watching **_Aladdin_ ** with Nico and Will singing along to **_A whole new world_** when Will's mom came home from a long day at work.

"I see that it's **_Aladdin_** tonight huh?" she asked poking her head into the living room to check on the kids. "It's getting late so when that's over I want you to go upstairs and brush your teeth before bed, okay?"

There was a chorus of "Yes mom." From the kids, she was about to walk away when she stopped.

"Oh and Will, I was talking to my co-worker Julia, you remember her? Well she has a daughter your age and she's available!" she said the last part in a sing song voice that Nico had to force himself not to cringe from.

"And she would like to meet you, her name is Amy, you'll be having lunch with her on Sunday so don't be late! I'll leave the details on the fridge. Now if you'll all excuse me I need to go soak in a nice hot bath before bed. Oh and thank you for coming over again Nico, you're such a great help!"

With that she headed upstairs leaving them to their movie which they had paused when she had come in.

It was a good thing the song had just ended because the news of another blind date for Will left Nico in no mood for singing, he had learned long ago to school his features so that his emotions didn't show but just in case he pulled out his phone to distract himself from it all just in time to receive a text from his father saying that it was time for him to come home, they had plans for that weekend so he needed to be there. Nico sighed, he knew exactly what those plans were and he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Nico stood up and pulled on his jacket that had been draped on the arm of the couch.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to have to call it a night, my dad wants me home now, good luck on your date Will." he pulled on his combat boots and made sure he had everything in his backpack before heading to the door.

…

Will was still trying to get past the fact that his mom had set up yet another blind date for him without asking him first when Nico pulled out his phone and got that stony face expression he knew all too well, Will had to think for a moment to remember what day it was and knew instantly what Nico would be doing this weekend, it would be the first time in years that Will wouldn't be there with him and he hated it.

This weekend marked the eighth year anniversary of the passing of Nico's mother and sister, and his family would be going to visit the graves and have a small memorial for them.

How could Will's mom not think of that when she was busy trying to set up another useless date? Didn't she know how much Nico needed him right now?

Sighing inwardly Will stood and walked Nico outside, he only lived a few houses down and didn't need to be walked home but Will always stood on the steps and watched as Nico got home safe each and every time.

"Text me whenever you need, and don't be afraid to call in the middle of the night if need be, I know what a hard time this is for you, and you know I'm here for you always." he gave Nico's shoulder a light comforting squeeze and smiled at him hoping to convey his support and understanding.

…

Nico did his best to return his smile, if anyone understood him it would be Will, if only he understood more than just his pain though. He felt a new pain in his heart at that thought, how could Will ever return 100% of his feelings? He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up; this wasn't like the movies after all.

Instead Nico just placed his own hand over Will's on his shoulder and returned the presser to let him know that he appreciated it like always.

"Thanks Will, I'll do that. See you at school Monday."

And with that he left the front porch of the Solace house and headed home with a mix of feelings weighing heavily on his heart.

 **Hey guys! Guess who's going with the angst train? I really don't know how it got this far but it's going to just keep getting heavier as it goes but should lighten up eventually, I hope… Anyway I originally came up with this listening to the song _If we were a movie_ and now look at it! Wow. Some sadness coming up next, so get ready, also if there are any triggers in this story I am so very sorry.**

 **I'm a huge dork and will sing to every single Disney song XD also I've had a lot of responsibility piled on me for being the oldest girl so I know the presser. And I absolutely hate blind dates, my family sucks at finding me someone (Could be because they were looking for the perfect guy), but I've got my soul-mate now so life is good! (I found her myself too) Also I'm a stupidly hopeless romantic at times so be ready for corny, cheesy, sappy moments at some points. You have been warned.**


	2. Chapter 2 Trip down memory lane

**Ch.2 Trip down memory lane**

It was a long car ride to the memorial sight for Maria and Bianca di Angelo but it was one he knew well, somehow it felt all the more time consuming without Will there for emotional support.

Without him sitting in the back seat with Nico, reaching over now and then to give his hand a squeeze and receive one in return.

Without his sunny personality even in sad times like these the trip just seemed all the more gloomy, funny how the weather seemed to fit perfectly with his dismal mood Nico noted.

His father and stepmother were somber as always when they went on this trip; hours had passed with no one saying anything. Nico sat in the back seat listening to his music while watching the grey clouds roll across the sky, threatening rain but never delivering.

 _Good_ Nico had thought; it had been storming really badly when his mother and sister were on their trip.

It was one of those storms that seemed to come out of nowhere without any warning and it had caused dangerous road conditions. Ever since then Nico had hated the rain. But it didn't bother him as much so long as his own personal ray of sunshine was right there with him.

Nico sighed for what had to be the hundredth time that day, he'd known that the day would eventually come when he and Will wouldn't be together for big things like this but he still wished he was here now with them.

What if his date went well and he and this Amy girl really did start going out? Would they still have the time that they did together? Would Will still come over to escape from the daily stress of life at home? Would Nico still be the one that he turned to for support and comfort? Would he still be there when Nico needed him? He felt his heart squeeze in trepidation at those thoughts swirling around like a storm of their own in his mind.

…

When they finally arrived at the sight it was just after two in the afternoon, they had been on the road for most of the day, leaving the house at six in the morning, having stopped for a quiet breakfast around eight thirty and lunch around quarter past one, they had stopped at their usual spots whenever they were on this trip and the staff had recognised them, wishing them their condolences, one waitress even asking where the other boy who was usually with them was this time.

"He couldn't make it this year, something came up at home." Nico had told her and she nodded and left them be.

…

He was brought out of his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder; he looked over to see his stepmother looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Nico sweetie we're going back to the car now so that we can head to the hotel."

He nodded and walked with her to the car where his father was waiting for them.

It was hard on him to come out here every year to the place where he had lost his beloved wife and daughter Nico knew, he was happy that his father had found someone who loved and cared about him and was supportive enough to come with them every year for this depressing road trip of painful memories.

It was on one of these trips five years ago when the two had met. It was two years ago when at this very spot Nico's father had asked Maria and Bianca for their blessing to remarry.

Nico smiled wistfully to himself thinking of how it was raining that day as he and Will had stood and watched Hades kneeling in front of the roadside marker with Persephone standing close to him while he had asked, Will had held Nico's hand knowing he was working through a lot of conflicting emotions about it.

The rain had stopped after that and from that day on it hadn't rained on the day they visited them. Nico couldn't help thinking what a bitter sweet scene that would make in one of the books or movies he enjoyed.

They still had to make it to their lodgings; this was a two day trip, one for the roadside marker and one for the day at the graves.

…

It didn't take as long to get the cemetery, on the way they had stopped and bought two bouquets for the graves, white lilies for Bianca because she was such a sweet and pure soul and chrysanthemums for Maria because they were a traditional funeral flower in her homeland of Italy and a single carnation for both as a symbol of their love.

It was at that flower shop where Hades had met Persephone, she was the one who had taught them the meanings of the flowers and who had originally made the flower arrangements for them.

 _Another Hollywood moment_ Nico thought to himself.

They sat on a blanket under a tree by the graves while having a picnic lunch and recounting events of the past year for Maria and Bianca and praying that they were in a better place now and were happy.

When all was said and done they said their goodbyes and promised to return the following year as always and headed for the car.

The mood in the car was less dismal on the return trip as if a great weight had been lifted from them, feeling less heartsick now Nico decided that he should text Will to see how things were going for him.

He still hated thinking of Will getting some beautiful girlfriend, sure he wanted him to be happy but he really wished that that happiness could come from him even as unlikely as that would be, it still haunted his dreams. He couldn't be jealous of some girl, not if she made Will happy, he deserved to be happy and Nico would always support him even as he was breaking inside.

 _To Will: Hey Sunshine, how was your date?_

 _From Will: Hey Neeks, it was alright. We seem to have a lot in common._

There was that pang in his chest again.

 _To Will: Well that's good, planning on meeting with her again?_

 _From Will: Yeah, we are going for coffee after school Tuesday before I go to work._

 _To Will: A second date huh? Must have went well then._

 _From Will: At least my mom will be happy. I don't usually make it past the meet and greet stage._

 _To Will: Must be your overly bright personality, it's so sunny and shiny it blinds them and keeps them away :P_

 _From Will: Hardy har- har what about you Mr. doom and gloom closet dork, the grim king of Disney not that appealing to people?_

 _To Will: Never seemed to bother you much when you're right there with me singing along to every song Mr. sensitive, you still cry watching the Lion King._

 _From Will: I am sensitive XD and so are you! You still cry too._

 _To Will: True but I can relate a little more._

 _From Will: I know. how was the trip?_

 _To Will: It didn't rain this year either, the flowers were nice. Persephone always knows the best ones to pick. We just had the picnic and told them about the events of this year, you know the usual._

 _From Will: I'm sorry I couldn't come._

 _To Will: It's okay, it's been 8 years; I can't expect you to always be there now can I? The waitress asked where you were, I told her that you had something come up at home._

 _From Will: AWWW I'm missed!_

 _To Will: You dork._

 _From Will: Always :P_

 _To Will: I'll be home late tonight so I'll see you at school. This trip has been emotionally taxing and I'm ready to just curl up in bed once I get home._

 _From Will: Well sweet dreams for when you get home then, see you tomorrow._

 _To Will: Thanks, you too._

He turned off his phone and closed his eyes.

 _So the date had gone well? And they were going to see each other again._

Nico didn't know what he would do if Will wanted to introduce them. He leaned his head back against the seat and tried not to think of the pain in his heart at the thought of losing Will to someone else.

 **Well how was that? I feel so proud of myself for using a word like trepidation in here, had to look it up to be sure that I was using it right and I was yay! I looked up flowers used for funerals and these seemed to work best. This story is likely going to be as freaking cliché as I can make it just because I want to.**


	3. Chapter 3 Stormy night

**Ch. 3 Stormy night**

 **Lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng**

 **Clearly I don't own the song, okay carry on.**

Monday morning rolled around and Nico didn't want to get out of bed but knew he had too. No one would blame him if he took today off of school and work, he had long ago explained to them the circumstances of this time of year and the emotional turmoil it brought with it and his teachers and boss had told him not to worry about coming in if he wasn't up to it. But it kept him going and it meant that he could spend time with Will and that always made him feel better.

Nico got out of bed, showered and got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. His parents had already left for work so he made himself something quick before heading out. As he was leaving the house he sent a text to Will asking if he should head over so that they could walk to school together.

 _To Will: I'm leaving for school now, should we meet up?_

 _From Will: You bet! I'll be right out._

 _To Will: See you soon._

He put his phone in his pocket and locked the front door behind him before heading over to Will's. He got there just as Will was walking out the front door. After the emotions of the past few days seeing Will's smiling face really helped to lift his spirits.

"Hey Will." he tried his best to sound normal as he greeted his best friend.

Will looked up and smiled even more at him. "Hey Nico, sorry I couldn't come with you guys this time."

Nico's chest tightened thinking about how he had really wanted Will there with him like always. But he knew that Will would have been feeling guilty enough about having to miss it so he didn't let it show. "Don't worry about it, it couldn't be helped right?" Nico said.

Will gave him a grateful smile as he fell into step alongside him. "Yeah I know, but I'm still sorry."

They were quiet for a couple of moments as they walked.

"So how was the date?" Nico asked dreading what the answer might be.

"She was cool; we really had a lot in common like I said. In fact we promised to meet up again so that we could talk some more."

Nico could have sworn he just had the wind knocked out of him with those words. "That's great to hear, I'm glad that you guys were able to get along, I know that the dates your mom usually sets up for you don't tend not to end well." Somehow he managed to keep his voice even as he spoke.

Will just shrugged. "Anyway I want to introduce you two sometime, but for now I think we'll just meet up for coffee or something. We still have some things to talk about."

Nico grit his teeth but turned and gave Will an encouraging smile, at least that's what he hoped it looked like. "Sounds great, can't wait to meet her."

Will's phone alerted him to a new text and Nico took this opportunity to continue on ahead and let the fake smile fall from his face as it returned to his usual neutral look while he continued walking to school. He wondered if the history exam he had in second period would help take his mind off of Will and his new girlfriend.

…

During lunch break Nico called into work to let the manager know that he wasn't going to be in after all, they told him that that was fine and wished him well during his time of mourning. Then he sent a text to Will to let him know that he'd be staying home that afternoon.

 _To Will: Hey Will, I don't think I can handle going into work today so I'm going to just go home after school so you don't have to wait for me._

 _From Will: Sorry to hear that, I'll stop by after I'm done to see how you're doing. Ok?_ _J_

 _To Will: Like I could stop you, I'm pretty sure you have your own key._

 _From Will: True, your parents gave me a copy since I'm over so often. :P_

 _To Will: That figures. Okay I'll see you later._

 _From Will: Later._

Well that was the first time he'd heard of a spare key, but it didn't really surprize him that his parents would do something like that. Now he just had to focus on making it through the rest of the day.

…

Nico had gone home right after school had let out and spent most of the day in his room, his dad had come up and told him that the two of them would be out for most of the evening for their anniversary and wouldn't be home until late. After they had left the house he didn't want to be alone in his room so he went downstairs to the living room and turned on the t.v. just to have the added noise so he didn't feel so alone.

Shortly after 5:00 the weather had taken a turn and it was raining pretty hard out, but when the winds picked up and the thunder and lightning started Nico couldn't help the overwhelming fear that gripped him as he thought about his parents out in this, it was too much like the night he lost his mother and sister. All he wanted to do was curl up on the couch and cry, he couldn't stop shaking and his breaths were coming faster and faster.

But then he heard the sound of the front door and someone entering.

"Nico?"

He heard Will's voice but he couldn't bring himself to look up as his best friend came into the room and sat on the couch next to him.

"Nico, Nico please look at me. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright." Will wrapped his arms around Nico and rocked him back and forth and then he started to sing to him.

 ** _Little child_**

 ** _Be not afraid_**

 ** _The rain pounds harsh against the glass_**

 ** _Like an unwanted stranger,_**

 ** _There is no danger_**

 ** _I am here tonight_**

 ** _Little child_**

 ** _Be not afraid_**

 ** _Though thunder explodes_**

 ** _And lightning flash_**

 ** _Illuminates your tearstained face_**

 ** _I am here tonight_**

 ** _And someday you'll know_**

 ** _That nature is so_**

 ** _This same rain that draws you near me_**

 ** _Falls on rivers and land_**

 ** _On forests and sand_**

 ** _Makes the beautiful world that you see_**

 ** _In the morning_**

 ** _Little child_**

 ** _Be not afraid_**

 ** _The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_**

 ** _And its candlelight beams_**

 ** _Still keep pleasant dreams_**

 ** _I am here tonight_**

 ** _Little child_**

 ** _Be not afraid_**

 ** _The wind makes creatures of our trees_**

 ** _And their branches to hands_**

 ** _They're not real, understand_**

 ** _And I am here tonight_**

 ** _And someday you'll know_**

 ** _That nature is so_**

 ** _This same rain that draws you near me_**

 ** _Falls on rivers and land_**

 ** _And forests and sand_**

 ** _Makes up the beautiful world that you see_**

 ** _In the morning_**

 ** _For you know, once even I_**

 ** _Was a little child_**

 ** _And I was afraid_**

 ** _But a gentle someone always came_**

 ** _To dry all my tears_**

 ** _Trade sweet sleep for fears_**

 ** _And to give a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _Well, now I am grown_**

 ** _And these days have shown_**

 ** _That rain's apart of how life goes_**

 ** _But it's dark and it's late_**

 ** _So I'll hold you and wait_**

 ** _'Til your frightened eyes do close_**

 ** _And I hope that you'll know_**

 ** _That nature is so_**

 ** _This same rain that draws you near me_**

 ** _Falls on rivers and land_**

 ** _And forests and sand_**

 ** _Makes up the beautiful world that you'll see_**

 ** _In the morning_**

 ** _Everything's fine in the morning_**

 ** _The rain will be gone in the morning_**

 ** _But I'll still be here in the morning_**

…

Will continued holding onto Nico even as his breathing settled and the tears had stopped. He still needed someone there with him so Will sat there for as long as he needed him to.

Finally Nico had calmed down enough and looked up at Will sitting next to him. "What are you doing here Will? Didn't you have to work this evening?" Nico asked; his eyes still held traces of tears threatening to spill over.

Will shook his head. "With the weather like this the power went out at work so they sent us home, and I know how you feel about storms so came right over to check on you."

Nico nodded grateful to have him here with him, Will's presence was always enough to calm him in situations like this.

"Thanks." Nico said quietly and Will smiled down at him.

"No problem, I'll always come when you need me, I promise."

They sat together on the couch for the rest of the night and had fallen asleep watching movies.

When Nico's parents came home they found the two boys curled up fast asleep and thought it best not to disturb them so they threw a blanket over the two of them and turned off the t.v. and lights before going up to bed themselves.

 **Sorry this took so long, I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Clear morning

**I am so sorry for the long wait on this one. Here you go.**

 **Chapter 4 Clear morning**

 **This is going to be Wills POV**

Will woke up early the next morning, for a moment he was confused about where he was but then he saw Nico sleeping with his head resting on his chest and Will had to fight the urge to kiss the top of his head as he continued to sleep.

Will debated going back to sleep or just pretend to so that he could stay like this for a while longer, but before he could make his decision Persephone came down the stairs still in her pajamas and housecoat and saw that he was awake.

"Good morning Will, did you sleep well?"

 _Well so much for pretending to sleep longer._ Will thought to himself as he sat up and gently laid Nico's head on the armrest as he got up. "Good morning Persephone, yeah I slept alright. How was your anniversary?" he asked hoping he wasn't blushing after being seen practically cuddling her stepson in their living room, though he guessed Nico's parents were responsible for the blanket that still covered Nico as he slept on.

Persephone smiled at him sweetly. "It was good, we had a wonderful dinner and went to see a play that I had been looking forward to, though it took us longer to get home thanks to the weather, we still had a beautiful evening." She walked over to the couch and brushed some hair away from Nico's face. "He wasn't too worried was he?" she asked.

Will wasn't surprised that she had been concerned about Nico, what with the storm they had had yesterday, they all knew that Nico was prone to panic attacks during terrible weather ever since losing his mother and sister.

"He was upset when I got here but I helped him calm down and we must have fallen asleep while watching movies." Will was too busy looking at Nico to notice the knowing look Persephone was giving the two of them.

"Well I'm glad that you were here for him, we never expected the weather to get that bad after we left."

Will nodded looking back at her once again. "Yeah the power went out at work; I came here to make sure he was alright."

Persephone smiled gratefully. "I'm so glad Nico has someone like you to always be there for him like this."

Will blushed at her words.

"I'll start on breakfast; I'll let you wake up Nico." Persephone said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, sure thing." Will said.

After Persephone left the room Will's phone alerted him to a new text.

 _From Amy: Hey Will it's Amy, would we be able to meet up at the same place today?_

 _To Amy: Sure_ _J sounds great._

 _From Amy: Okay Thanks, I really need to talk to you._

 _To Amy: I know, same here._

 _From Amy: See you around 3:30?_

 _To Amy: You know it, see you then._

Will finished texting Amy and looked over to when he heard Nico sit up and stretch. "Morning sleepyhead, your stepmom is making breakfast right now."

Nico yawned. "When did we fall asleep?"

Will shrugged. "Not really sure, maybe around the end of Cinderella? I think I remember the prince looking for her."

Nico nodded in agreement. "Sounds about right. I'm just going to go change; I think you still have some clothes here too." he said as he got up from the couch.

…

They both got changed into new clothes and headed back downstairs for breakfast.

Hades and Persephone were already seated at the kitchen table eating and two plates sat on the table already dished up for the two boys. Nico sat down next to his father and Will sat between Nico and Persephone.

"Good morning." Nico said to his parents after sitting down and reaching for the bottle of syrup for his pancakes. "How was your anniversary?" he directed his question to his dad. "Did you have a good time?"

Will noted how relieved Nico's parent's seemed with how he didn't appear affected by the storm last night. Will knew how they felt, even when they woke up this morning Will was still worried that Nico might still be feeling panicked but he was as calm as he could be and Will knew him well enough to know that it wasn't just an act, and for that he was thankful.

"It went very well, thank you for the tickets by the way." His father said and Will remembered that Persephone had mentioned going to see a play. _So that had been Nico's gift to them huh? That was sweet of him._

"That's good; I knew you guys were looking forward to seeing it." Nico said as he started on his breakfast.

"Yes, I'm so glad we got such great seats too, you really are a miracle worker when you want to be." Persephone laughed as she reached over to give Nico's hand a squeeze and he returned her smile.

Will was always so happy to witness the happy family moments between the three of them, he loved spending time with the di Angelo's because they always seemed to be able to smile through the tough times and always support each other, and the fact that they included him in any part of it always made him feel better no matter what was going on in his life at the time.

…

After breakfast Will made a quick run home to make sure that he had everything he needed for school and see his younger siblings off to the bus, then he met back up with Nico and they walked together to school.

"The sky sure cleared up since last night huh?" Will asked trying to be cheerful for Nico so that he didn't start thinking too much about the storm and focused more on the beautiful morning that had followed.

"Yeah, the sky sure is blue today." Nico said a touch of a smile on his lips.

Will was about to say more but his phone went off again and when he checked it he saw that it was another text from Amy.

 _From Amy: Hey sorry but can we change the meet up to 4? Something came up._

 _To Amy: Sure no problem, I'll see you then_ _J_

Will replied quickly and then turned back to Nico, but just missed the look on the other boy's face that he changed to a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

"Another date?" Nico asked but Will wondered if he detected something more than just the outward mild curiosity in his voice.

"Amy want's to meet up after school, just coffee and talking. Though I'm sure my mom would be thrilled." He tried not to sound bitter, he really did. This time though he did catch a small glimpse of the pain in Nico's eyes before he walked ahead a bit.

"I'm glad you finally found someone that can make it past date number two, that's a new record for you." He glanced back at Will and gave him a smirk to let him know that it was just a playful jibe and that he didn't mean anything by it, Will laughed.

"Hey! Maybe I was just waiting for the right date; did you ever think of that?"

Nico's playful smile seemed to fade slightly and so did, Will thought, some of the beauty of the clear sky after a storm.

"Guess that means you found it." Nico said as he walked on ahead.

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 Thanks for understanding

**Chapter 5 Thanks for understanding**

Will arrived at the café where he would meet up with Amy. They had only known each other for less than a week but they had an understanding between them that made it so easy to talk. For once Will wasn't completely annoyed with his mom for forcing these stupid blind dates on him.

Amy was a great girl to talk to and they got along really well. When Will walked in he saw Amy sitting at the table close to the back window, when she looked up and saw him he waved to her.

"Hey." Will said with a kind smile on his face. He sat in the seat opposite her and turned over the mug in front of him so that when the server came by they would fill it with coffee. "So is your mom still bugging you about these _dates_?"

Amy laughed and shook her head. "No, she's finally off my case after hearing from your mom how often we text, I swear she doesn't listen to me at all but as long as someone else tells her then she'll believe that it's actually happening. At least this way I don't have to hear the constant string of 'Why don't you like him?' 'He's such a nice boy!' 'Can't you just give him a chance?' at least someone understands." She smiled gratefully at him.

"I know the feeling, 'What about this girl? She seems nice!' 'You should think about your future!' 'Times a ticking, better find someone soon!' but the thing is I have found someone, a long time ago already, she's just blind to it I guess. Mom doesn't always pay attention to what's right in front of her when she's looking to the future… I guess that's why she was the last to know that dad was leaving." Will could feel his smile leave his face as he thought back to the day his dad walked out and how devastated his mom and siblings had been.

Will had told Amy the last time about when his dad had left. It had been just after the death of his older brother who had been hit by a drunk driver. The relationship between his parents had been rocky even before that, but after losing a child it was just too much and there was no changing that.

But through it all Nico had been there to help get them through it, even taking on some of the responsibility that was then piled onto Will's shoulders and that was something that he would never be able to forget.

Amy reached across the table and clasped Will's hand in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry Will, no one deserves to go through that. But at least you know that your mom really loves you and that she just wants what's best for you and your future." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Will nodded his thanks. "Well that's enough about that, we came here to talk about you remember?"

Amy laughed at his sudden mood change for her sake; she knew he was a very considerate person and knew that the one that he loved was very lucky indeed.

"Right, well after what we talked about before I've realized that I really want to say something to her and just let myself be known. I'm tired of hiding things from her all of the time like this, and I really hope that she understands." She looked down at the cup of coffee sitting in front of her as if it might hold the answers to life's mysteries or the secrets of the universe in it.

Will returned her earlier gesture by squeezing her hand this time. "Don't worry; I'm sure she'll understand. And you know what? I think I'm finally ready too; talking with you about this has really helped me see that. So thank you Amy." He let go of her hand as the server came by and filled up his cup with coffee for him. "So, when should we tell them?" he asked after mixing some sugar and cream into his coffee and taking a sip.

Amy sat back and thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, I don't think I could do it alone. How about we tell them at the same time? If you were with me maybe I wouldn't wuss out." She let out a laugh and Will laughed too.

"Sure, how about we meet up here on Friday; neither of us works that day so it should be fine. That way we can tell them together."

Amy nodded. "Alright, we've got a plan." She reached across the table again and offered her hand to him in a business-like manner with a stern look on her face that soon broke into a smile as she couldn't help but laugh when Will made the same face when he took her hand to shake.

"It's a deal then." He said in his best business like tone before laughing along with her. After that they sat in comfortable silence and drank their coffee before Will had to head out for work. He made sure to promise to text her later when he was done.

 **Well this was a shorter chapter but Yay Update!**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6 The truth comes out

**Chapter 6 The truth comes out**

Nico had once again gone over to Will's after school to help him take care of his siblings while their mom was working late.

Will was in the living room getting another movie started while Nico stood in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. He really did enjoy their little routine but he wondered how long this could last if Will had finally found himself a girlfriend. Maybe she would start coming over and helping around the house, did new couples do things like that? Would they not need him anymore?

After so long Nico had really felt like part of the family so he was worried that they wouldn't need him anymore and that scared him, it's one thing to lose loved ones to death, it's another to watch them drift away from you and still be there but that connection between you would be lost, with only a reminder of what you once had. He didn't want that to happen with him and Will, it would shatter his heart.

"Hey Nico," Will said as he entered the kitchen, Nico looked up at the blond that had just been occupying his thoughts seconds before. "My mom's off work tomorrow and I'm going to meet Amy again-"

Nico thought he knew where this was going so he cut Will off. "So you want your mom to meet her and were wondering if I'd watch the house and kids?" he asked, it wasn't the first time he'd been recruited, besides it was Pizza night tomorrow so he would have been over anyway.

"Actually I wanted you to come with me, Amy's bringing someone along too. We were thinking that if everything went alright then it could turn into a double date…?" Will was acting nervous and Nico didn't know what to do, if Will really liked this Amy girl so much that he was trying to set Nico up with one of her friends would it really be alright for him to decline even though he really wanted to? He doubted he'd actually like Amy's friend, especially if they turned out to be a girl, but what was he supposed to say to Will?

"Um, okay…" Nico said a bit reluctantly because now what? What did he do or say in a situation like this? He felt like his life was falling apart around him and his only rock to stand on was his bond with Will, but what would he do if that crumbled too?

"Great!" Will's smile was full of so much joy.

Nico wasn't sure that he could return the sentiment so he just went back to finishing supper.

…

Nico wasn't sure how to feel about this whole situation, Will seemed to be buzzing with excitement but Nico felt like he was stuck under a dark cloud and his stomach felt like it had been tied in knots while a lead weight made itself a home in the pit of his gut, it was not a pleasant feeling at all.

When they reached the café Will held the door open for Nico and then led the way to a table in the back. Will explained that this was where he and Amy preferred to sit when they met up because it felt more separate from the other people in the café.

They sat down and waited and the server came by and brought them both coffee. Nico didn't really feel like drinking his though, he settled for just holding it in his hands to let the warmth seep into his suddenly cold hands. He listened to Will talk about Amy and how he really enjoyed the fact that he had someone besides Nico that he could just speak so openly too and feel totally comfortable with.

Nico felt a pang in his chest but he wasn't sure if it was jealousy or hurt that Will felt that he needed someone else to confide in. he didn't have long to dwell on that though because the bell above the door jingled as two girls walked in and judging from the relieved expression on Will's face Nico was pretty sure it was Amy and her friend.

"Hi Will, and you must be Nico. It's nice to meet you, I'm Amy and this is my friend Emma." Amy said as she and Emma sat across the table from the two boys.

Nico noted that Amy was really pretty and he could tell that she was a kind person even if he hadn't heard so much about her from Will; he even thought that if they had met under different circumstances they might have easily been able to become friends. But right now he wasn't so sure.

Another thing that Nico noticed when the girls arrived was the change of atmosphere at the table, for some reason things felt less light hearted and a little more charged and he was feeling even more anxious.

The server comes by again to bring drinks for the girls.

Will and Amy try to start up a conversation but both Nico and Emma are reluctant to join in, Nico figured she was just as uncomfortable with this set up as he was. _Maybe she's not into blind dates either_ Nico thought.

"So Nico, Will tells me that the two of you have been really close since you were kids, is that right?" Amy asks him with a kind smile and Nico knows that she's just trying to be nice and get to know him but he really doesn't feel like talking right now so he nods in response while drinking his now cold coffee.

"Emma and I have been best friends since we were six, I'm glad there are others in the same boat as us." Amy said but Nico didn't pick up on what was just beneath the surface of those words, he was too caught up in his anxiety of losing Will.

Feeling completely over whelmed by emotion Nico bales out. "I need to go, sorry. I'm not feeling too great right now." Nico mutters as he stands up and leaves money on the table for his drink. He refuses to meet anyone's eye as he goes; he just needs to get out of there and quickly.

Will follows him out, worry clearly present in his voice as he calls after him. "Nico wait! Nico What's wrong?" he asks as he catches up with him outside next to the building, his hand resting gently on Nico's shoulder.

That simple gesture seemed to break something inside of Nico. "Why aren't you on your date?" Nico asks with bitterness clear in his tone but he doesn't care at this point, he just wants to get out of there and go home.

"Kind of got interrupted." Will said looking down but with the ghost of his usual smile on his lips.

Nico bristled at that, he couldn't help feeling guilty about ruining Will's date he seemed to have really been looking forward to it.

"Sorry I got in the way." he said but still he refused to meet Will's eyes. He was worried about what he might find there if he looked, or more accurately he was afraid of what Will might find in his own.

"Why would you think that?"

This time Nico did look up though, the hurt in Will's voice mixed with confusion had caught his attention and now he couldn't look away as Will searched his face for some kind of answer to what was going through Nico's mind, he knew he could read him easily.

Nico tried to change the subject to get away from the topic of his thoughts or feelings right now. "Shouldn't you be in there with your girlfriend?" he asked as he nodded towards the door they had just come out of.

There was a pause that felt like an eternity before Will finally spoke, his words taking Nico completely by surprise. "She's not my girlfriend." He said it with so much sincerity and conviction that Nico couldn't help but be confused.

"Then what about all of those dates and texts?" Nico asked as his brows knit together, Will had spoken so highly of Amy that Nico was sure that he had felt something for her, yet here he was saying that she wasn't his girlfriend as if it was the greatest truth in the entire universe.

"We were just hanging out to make our mom's happy, there's nothing romantic between us."

Nico searched Will's face for any trace of a lie or doubt in the things he was saying, but he could read Will just as well as he could him and he knew that Will really meant what he was saying right now.

"Then what did you spend so much time talking about?"

Will had met With Amy a handful of times but he had also spent a lot of his time texting and talking on the phone with her since the day they had first met.

Will smiled as he finally figured out what was happening. "About our feelings for other people and how we aren't sure how to tell them and make them see."

There was something there in those words that had Nico looking at him almost hopeful, he just couldn't help it.

Will reached out and took Nico's hand in his and looked down at their joined hands as he spoke, his smile never leaving his face or wavering. "I've liked you for a very long time Nico and I never wanted to go on these stupid dates, I just went to make my mom happy, but when I tell the girls that it would never work because I am in love with a boy they would accept my apologies and that was that."

Nico couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt like all of the air had been knocked out of him by those words.

"And I know that you have feelings for me too, I know you better than you think I do. I've seen how dejected you get at the mention of these dates, and I know why you try so hard to help me and my family at every turn. I'm not that dense that I can't pick up on the real reasons behind everything you do for us." Now Will was looking directly at him.

Nico tries to speak but nothing comes out at first, then he finally finds his voice. "Then why did you never say anything?" it's quiet because he feels that if he says it to loudly then whatever dream he was living right now would shatter and he'd have to wake up.

"I didn't want to make you feel like I didn't appreciate what you did for us, and you really did seem to enjoy yourself so I thought it'd be best to continue. As for the true feelings thing it's kind of hard to miss when I feel the same way."

Those were the words that he's needed to hear for so long and he feels his heart swell. Will knew all this time how he felt and more importantly he felt the same way! Nico felt like his legs might give out from sheer relief.

They smile warmly at one another, now that the truth was out there they didn't have to hold back. They could openly show how the felt for one another and not have to worry that the other didn't feel the same way or that they weren't ready.

"You know, all of those love songs that we sang together were meant for you, every word." Nico said when he could speak again.

Will's smile grew. "I know; same here."

Nico didn't know when the space between them had closed but when he felt Will's lips on his he felt that maybe life could be like it was in the movies after all, because in that moment everything was perfect.

 **I've had the ending of this one planned out for so long it just took some time to connect the rest of the story to it but here we go!**


	7. Chapter 7 Happily ever after

**Chapter 7 Happily ever after**

After they had worked out all of the misunderstandings between the two of them they returned to the café hand in hand to find Amy and Emma sitting together talking to each other softly with their hands joined together on top of the table.

Nico finally understood what was going on and felt relieved that the two of them could also work things out.

"Well I see that you two worked things out." Will smiles at the two girls, voicing Nico's thoughts as they joint the girls once more at the table.

Emma blushes and looks down smiling shyly, while Amy smiles and nods towards their joined hands as well. "Same for you, I guess you were right about all of this. Thank you Will." Amy said and the happiness in her eyes spoke volumes about just how much she meant it and no amount of words would be able to fully covey that look.

Will looks at Nico lovingly, and Nico couldn't help the trill at realizing that it wasn't much different than how he usually looked at him.

"I'm glad we decided to go through with this after all." He said speaking to Amy but also silently sending a message to Nico as well, one he understood and returned as he smiled back at Will.

"Now for the fun part…" Amy said, some of her earlier joy leaving her as she voiced what they were all thinking, how did they tell their families?

Will didn't seem too worried though. "I'm sure my mom would understand. She likes Nico after all. I just guess because we have been together for so long that she never thought that there was anything deeper to our relationship."

Will gives a light squeeze to Nico's hand and a pleasant jolt goes through him at those words _Our relationship_ he plays it over in his head because he loves the way it sounds.

Amy smiled, understanding exactly how they felt. "Well best of luck, I hope my family takes the news well." she said as they all got ready to leave.

"The same goes for you. I'll text you later to tell you how it goes." Will said with a laugh.

"You better Solace!" Amy laughs in return.

Nico smiled, he was right, he was going to like this girl.

"Hey Amy, sorry about before. It was really nice to meet you and Emma, best of luck." Nico said as he shook hands with the girls.

"Thanks you too. We should do this again some time." Amy said before they said their goodbyes and the two boys headed back to Will's house.

…

When they walked into the house still holding hands, they were met by Will's siblings who saw their joined hands and stared asking excited questions all at once.

"Does this mean this mean that you two are together?"

"Is Nico going to live with us?"

"Are you getting married?"

"Does that mean Nico will be your wife?"

"Are you going to live happily ever after?"

While the barrage of words is flying their mother who was in the kitchen at the time heard and came to see what the commotion was all about. Will felt a little nervous about telling her but he didn't want to hide anything anymore, not after what had happened earlier, it was time to come clean to his mother.

The kids were still hounding them with rapid fire questions and Nico was flushed as red as a strawberry but managed a shy smile and looked at Will. "Maybe."

Will beamed, also blushing like crazy. They had only just gotten together but the thought of what lay ahead of them in the future was exciting and he was glad to see that Nico felt the same way.

It finally clicked for Will's mom why the two boys had spent so much time together and tried to do everything together… No wonder Will didn't want to go on all those dates she had set up for him…

"Will? Is this true?" They all turn around to look at her, the others only now noticing her standing at the edge of the kitchen.

Will nods nervously and squeezes Nico's hand to give him the strength he needs to get through this. He gets it when he feels Nico squeeze his hand in return. "Yes mom it's true, I've been in love with Nico for a long time now and the feeling's mutual so I hope that you can support us."

His heart has been beating like a jackrabbit with a turbo engine since he noticed her standing there, but when his mom nods her understanding he feels like he could fly. Like the weight of the world has been lifted off of his shoulders and for the first time in forever he can breathe again.

"I guess this is why your dates never ended well huh?" she asks him with a hand on her hip as she looks at the two of them together.

Will blushes some more and nods.

"And here I thought you just didn't want to go out with someone that your mother picked for you." She let out a sigh thinking of all of the trouble she must have unintentionally caused them. "Well now that that's cleared up I just want you to know that I am truly happy for you both and support you whole heartedly."

That had gone better than either had anticipated Will and Nico smile at one another, neither had ever dreamed that it would work out this easily.

Will's siblings started cheering and hugging them both.

Their mother smiled as well. "Alright that's enough now, you don't have to climb all over them. Nico would you like to give me a hand in the kitchen? I always love it when you help cook." She had a warm smile just like Will.

Nico and Will both felt any lingering doubts that they would be accepted fade away.

"Sure thing." He returned her warm smile and headed to the kitchen, as he set to work helping prepare dinner he couldn't help thinking to himself that life could work out just like in the movies, and sometimes it worked out even better.

 **Well I hope that you have really enjoyed the story so far, I've still got the Epilogue left so stay tuned!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue: Perfectly together

**Epilogue: Perfectly together**

Nico and Will told Hades and Persephone about their getting together and were met with the same acceptance that they had received from Will's family if not more because Hades and Persephone had noticed the mutual feelings between the two for a long time now and were waiting for them to work it out on their own.

"You mean you knew all this time and didn't say anything?" Nico asked in disbelief as his parents smiled at the two of them as they sat at the kitchen table together. Nico and Will had just told Hades and Persephone after dinner was over at the Solace's. They wanted to tell them as soon as possible but didn't expect this at all.

"It has been blatantly obvious for a long time just how much the two of you cared about each other, as far as we were concerned Will has already been a part of the family for years now, we were just waiting for you to tell us on your own when the time was right." Hades said as he smiled at his son, he was glad to see that he was finally happy.

Nico and Will look at one another in wonder, how could it be that while Will's mom hadn't had a single clue about how the boys felt all this time, Nico's parents had always known.

"And I know that your mother and sister would be very happy for the both of you as well." Hades said and Nico felt like he could cry, but there was no pain behind the tears that threatened to spill over. He hadn't realized just how much he needed to hear that and he had the feeling that his dad was right. His mom and sister would be happy for him and glad that he was with the one he loved.

…

To celebrate Nico and Will, Hades and Persephone invited Will's family over that weekend for a barbeque and Will had asked Amy and Emma to come as well, without them this probably wouldn't have happened and so they needed to be included as well. Everyone got along well and the party had gone on well into the evening until Will's siblings needed to go home for bed.

The four teens sat together on the patio enjoying the quiet as things had finally calmed down. Amy had explained that things had worked out well for them as well with their families, it turns out that Amy's mom was in the same boat as Will's and had no idea who her daughter was really interested in and was just trying to help her because she didn't seem interested in finding anyone herself. She had apologized for meddling in her daughter's life when she should have just asked what she had really wanted in the first place.

"I told her I wasn't mad, it's not like I told her that I already liked someone or that there was no way it was going to be a boy. She had just assumed that I was just too shy to ask anyone myself and thought it would be better if she set me up with someone instead." Amy said as she sat leaning into Emma while the other girl ran her fingers through her hair.

Nico thought they looked completely comfortable together, like they fit together perfectly like a puzzle.

"You, too shy? I highly doubt that." Will said teasingly and laughed as Amy threw her straw at him.

Emma and Nico laughed as well.

"Watch it Solace, I'm not too shy to kick your butt in front of your boyfriend."

Will mock pouted. "Yeah I know, and he'd probably just cheer you on." Will said as he looked at Nico.

"That's not true," Nico said, "I'd probably help."

Will feigned shock and grasped at his chest. "Neeks! I thought you loved me!" he couldn't hold in his laughter though and soon they were all laughing again.

"Well I'd just sit out and enjoy the show." Emma laughed as he wrapped her arms around Amy and resting her chin on her shoulder. They sit together for a while longer just enjoying each other's company, all glad that they had friends that they could share this with.

…

Hades and Persephone came outside to talk with the teens as they sat watching the night sky. "Girls, we were wondering if you would like you join us for a little trip this coming weekend. We have a tradition to go and visit my late wife and daughter's graves to tell them important events in our lives and I would say that this counts, and we would be happy if you would come with us." Hades said as he and Persephone took a seat next the two boys and their new friends.

"Will told me about that, he said that he wasn't able to this year because our mom's had us meet that day, I'd be happy to come." Amy said, she turned to Emma. "How about it, shall we join them?"

Emma smiled. "I think that's really sweet of you guys to do that, I'd be honored."

…

The girls had talked it over with their families and once the arrangements were made for the first time they made a second trip out to the memorial and graves.

Emma had agreed to drive her and Amy out there and would follow their car. The weather was beautiful and for once the drive out there had an atmosphere that felt warm and not at all dismal.

Nico sat in the back seat with Will while Hades drove and Persephone sat peacefully up front. Nico held Will's hand in his own and Will was rubbing his thumb over Nico's knuckles in a soothing manner, not because Nico needed to be soothed but because it was comforting just to be able to do something that seemed so small yet meant so much. This was it, this was what they had wanted for so long and it was finally theirs.

They stopped at their usual dinner and were greeted by the staff as always, it was clear to all around just how much love was within that group of six and it helped to lighten the mood of those around them.

After lunch they made it to the memorial site and Hades explained to Amy and Emma how He and Persephone had come here to ask for the blessing to get married and how they had met while the three boys had been on a trip to the graves one year and she had helped them pick out the flowers.

Amy and Emma were amazed by just how loving this family was and how they still cared so much for those that they had lost so tragically. Then they left the road side memorial and headed to their lodgings for the night, the next day they would go to visit the graves themselves and have their usual picnic.

…

On the way to the cemetery they had stopped to buy flowers and even the girls had picked some to bring along, Persephone of course had explained the best ones to get, in addition to the usual white lily, chrysanthemums and carnations she had also picked out daffodils and daises explaining that daffodils symbolize unrequited love like the teens had been under the impression that they were lost in but that it also means "The sun is always shining while I'm with you." and daisies are for innocence, loyal love, and purity.

The array of color that adorned the graves this time round was beautiful and something that Bianca and Maria would have loved. Nico and Will stood with Amy and Emma in front of the graves after placing the flowers and Nico made the introductions.

"Hi mom, Bianca, I know we usually only come by once a year and that we were just here but I have something really important to tell you. And there are people here I'd like you to meet, this is Amy and Emma and they're friends of ours.

"I wanted to introduce them to you because without them I don't think I'd be here now to tell you the wonderful news, Will and I are together now. I have loved him for a very long time now and he felt the same way all this time, Amy and Emma had a similar situation going and together we've worked everything out." He stood back and held Will's hand in his once again.

Will smiled and said his greetings as well. "Hi, I know I wasn't here last time and I'm sorry about that but I'm here now and I just want you to know that I'm taking really good care of Nico so you don't have to worry about him."

Amy and Emma stepped forward next. "Hello Maria and Bianca, I'm Amy and it's a pleasure to be a part of this, you have some really great boys here and I'm glad that we were able to meet." Amy said as she placed a flower with the others.

Next Emma said her own greetings. "Hi I'm Emma and I'm really glad to have met these two, I don't know where we'd be if we hadn't. It's so wonderful that we were invited along to take part in such an important tradition and I hope you know just how great these two are."

Nico smiled. "We're all really happy now and I wish you were still here to see it, but I'm sure that wherever you are that you'll hear this and know that we're going to be just fine. I love you both and we'll be back again next year and every year after that."

They said their goodbyes and headed back to where Hades and Persephone were.

From that day on whenever they went on their yearly trip to visit Bianca and Maria it never rained and the sun shined brightly in the sky.

The end.

 **Okay everyone that's all she wrote! I hope that wasn't too rushed at the end and sorry I didn't update this when I said I would, I had a lot going on in just the past few days and have been really stressed out but here it is like I promised! Thank you for making it to this point and I hope that you enjoyed the cuteness when it happened.**

 **Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Happy Pride Month!**


End file.
